Learning in the Dark
by LooseCable01
Summary: An attack on Grimmauld Place during the holidays throws Harry into the fray again. As he battles his way to safety, he finds himself questioning his relationships with certain characters. Mainly Snape, Dumbledore and Lupin. No slash. AU 6th year.
1. Revelations

_Disclaimers: None of this is mine; characters or setting, except the idea. My idea. ;)_

_ > > >_

**Learning in the Dark**

****

Chapter 1 – Revelations

His eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness around him and he pulled himself upwards into a standing position. There was shouting throughout the house, but Harry tuned it out. He had learned from experience that it was easier to concentrate on what was happening immediately around him rather than listening to everyone else's battles. Part of him was longing to throw himself into the fray to help the order members he could see, but he forced himself to stay where he was.

At least his friends weren't here.

A sharp purple beam smashed into the counter behind him, grazing his shoulder and snapping him back to reality. He darted through the kitchen door and into the hallway where it was darker still.

Kneeling down Harry crept along the hallway, the sounds of fighting muffled by the stillness. He didn't like it, it was _too _still and he felt himself tensing unnecessarily; his breathing shallow and silent.

_Calm down, I have to calm down_.

Harry stopped and tried to stifle the panic that was rising in his chest. Where was everyone? Where was Remus? Where was Arthur Weasley? How many death eaters had attacked? What did they want, had they come for him?

A slight shuffle to his left cut off his worries sharply and his hand tightened around his wand. A figure came into view, moving stealthily towards his position, but Harry guessed that he hadn't been seen. The small amount of light that was visible glinted off the grotesque mask as the man passed by him, hidden in the shadows.

_Please don't miss, please don't miss…_

Harry took aim and whispered the incantation, willing it to have as much force as it would normally. The flare of magic lit up the corridor and hit the death eater square between the shoulders. He crumpled to the ground stupefied, and Harry, eyes widening in realisation and acting on instinct, quickly cast a charm to catch the falling weight and set the heavyset man down on the ground gently as not to alert anyone nearby.

He let out a sigh of relief and leant back against the wall, a cold chill covering him.

The noise had died down slightly but the occasional yell and rally of spells that followed was still audible from upstairs.

Harry felt his legs stiffening in the crouched position and he stood up slowly and cautiously, green eyes desperately seeking out any threats. He began to move back down the corridor silently, his feet making little noise, so his heart almost leapt out of his mouth when the door right next to him opened with a loud click.

Harry threw himself flat against the wall to the right of the door and held his breath as someone came out, wand raised ahead of them. They stepped out of the room and Harry's legs took control, coming up behind the man where Harry, cursing his bravado, placed his wand against the back of the figure's head forcefully.

The man promptly froze.

"Don't move."

Harry's voice sounded foreign even to him.

The stranger half turned his head and there was a pause where Harry tried to decide what needed to be done next.

"Harry?"

Harry didn't think he'd ever been more happy to hear that familiar voice and as the figure turned around Harry grinned widely.

"Remus, where have you _been_?" He whispered with a smile, a warm rush filling his chest at finally having found someone he knew.

The older man looked just as relieved to have found the dark haired boy and instead of replying grabbed Harry and gave him a hug which Harry gladly returned. As they separated Remus explained the situation in a hushed voice while Harry tried not to act embarrassed at his sudden show of emotion towards his father's friend… _his_ friend.

"…the death eaters have attacked several residences which Voldemort suspected were the headquarters, so as soon as he realises that his men have struck gold here, he'll be arriving. You have to leave Harry. As soon as possible."

"But what about-"

The question died on Harry's lips as something flickered out of the corner of his eye. He grabbed Remus by the scruff of his robe and pulled him forcefully down behind the stairs as a blue beam ripped into the wall where they had been standing, shredding a large portion of the wallpaper.

The werewolf was already alert, his eyes praising Harry for his quick actions as his keen ears listened for any movement. There was very little, as the death eater must have realised he had given away his position and was awaiting their next move.

As Remus watched the corner of the stairs, Harry's eyes drifted upwards behind them where he noticed a small table with a pack of cards sitting on it. The table was old, but looked steady enough…

"He's just inside the doorway at the bottom of the stairs." Remus mouthed in the dark.

Harry nodded and pointed upwards, and as Remus understood he promptly shook his head with a frown.

"No. Don't you dare."

Harry just nodded and winked, hopping silently up on top of the table and evading Lupin's grab for his robe.

"Harry," He hissed.

But Harry had already made up his mind and jumped hard, fingers grabbing the highest stair edge he could reach.

_Quidditch practise don't fail me now._

Using the muscles in his arms he hauled himself up to the edge of the stair-frame, thanking the heavens that he wasn't any heavier. His arms shook slightly in protest once he reached his goal, and he grabbed the banister, pausing for a second and then vaulting silently over it. He now crouched in the shadows near the top of the stairs eyeing the doorframe at the bottom as his arms ached.

He glanced down to where Remus' concerned, and slightly scornful, gaze met his. Harry gave him the thumbs up and Remus could only grimace in return. Harry grinned to himself as he watched the older man shake his head as he crept into a better position.

_"I don't think I've ever had such a winning streak in a game of cards"_

_"You're probably cheating." Harry said moodily, mixing the pack slightly rougher than necessary._

_Remus laughed cheerfully._

_"Werewolves have x-ray vision now do they? I think you had better have another look at your Defence books, Harry. Maybe you're not being taught properly."_

_"I know just fine that I'm not being taught properly," Harry said, a memory of Snape's constant point deductions coming into his head, "But at least he's better than the teacher we had in third year... he was awful."_

_Harry grinned at the table, not looking up to see Lupin's reaction._

_"Is that so?"_

_"Yeah, I didn't like him very much..."_

_Green eyes looked up playfully just in time to receive a cushion in the face. Harry dropped the cards all over the floor as he fell back into his armchair._

_"Maybe the teacher just thought that some of the pupils were beyond help." Remus said with a sideways grin as he dodged Harry's return throw._

_Harry just laughed, glad to be feeling so carefree for once. Grimmald Place was quiet as it was the end of the summer and the Weasley's had headed home. There was the occasional Auror about the place, but Harry's only real social interaction was in the aftermath of a meeting where those with a big enough heart decided to stay and keep the poor 'chosen-one' company for a few days - ie. Lupin in this case._

_Brown eyes watched as Harry fumbled for another cushion. _

_"Maybe some of the pupils were just too clever..." Harry muttered in a Malfoy-esque manner._

_"Well, there's gratitude for you," Remus smiled, "I must have spent half my wages buying you chocolate that year because of the number of times you ran into Dementors."_

_Harry growled and threw the cushion with all his might at Lupin's head. Unfortunately the werewolf was quick enough to dodge this one too, and it went sliding across the table behind him until it met with a glass bottle of some sort. It promptly knocked this on to the wooden floor where it shattered instantly, the liquid inside pouring out and evaporating._

_Uh oh, Harry thought. Remus' concerned gaze met his._

_"Where there's a potion, there's usually a potion's master..." He said, cautiously stepping over to the spill._

_Harry followed and watched as Remus poked at the broken glass with the edge of his battered looking shoe._

_"I say we run away." Harry proposed quickly, checking the doors for any sign of movement._

_"Harry," Lupin frowned at him._

_This was where Harry sometimes wished that Sirius was here in Lupin's place. He knew for a fact that the animagus would have been far more likely to back up this plan than the werewolf would. Harry just supposed he wasn't very used to a responsible adult. It wasn't as if the Dursleys had ever taught him anything._

_Harry caught Remus' gaze before he turned back to the mess and could have sworn that the older man had guessed what he was thinking. He felt a pang of guilt and tried to make up for it by asking Remus' advice. _

_"What should we do?"_

_Lupin smiled, "The royal 'we', that's nice - including me in this."_

_"You started it!" _

_Remus chuckled, "Alright, I'll clean it up if you pick up the cards,"_

_Harry decided this was reasonable, but Remus continued_

_"But," he looked up at Harry, "You have to find Snape and explain."_

_"But-"_

_"No buts."_

_Harry bit his tongue and scowled. Snape had already blamed him for stealing some of his ingredients this summer but Harry knew it had been the Weasley twins. The potions master wasn't going to appreciate the fact that Harry had just smashed one of his concoctions all over the floor because of a cushion-fight._

_"Fine." He muttered, picking up the cards._

_His green gaze spotted Lupin's small smile as he cleared the glass, shaking his head as he did so. Harry felt a wave of anger towards the man, but smothered it quickly, and continued cleaning in silence. _

_He wasn't a child._

Harry sat for a couple of seconds nervously, waiting for Remus to act, which wasn't long.

The flash of a spell disappeared into the doorway and a snarl was heard as the death eater moved forwards to get a better aim at Lupin. This gave Harry the perfect chance to take aim at the large man and he sent a stupefy at him accordingly. It hit the man on the arm but didn't seem to have been enough to knock him out as he staggered slightly but remained upright.

"Damn it." Harry muttered, dodging a weak spell that came his way in response.

He saw Remus hitting the man dead-on with the stunning spell and this time he hit the floor heavily.

"Perhaps not the brightest of Voldemort's lot." Remus said quietly, checking the death eater was unconscious. He squinted into the dark to see Harry, "You alright?"

"Yeah." Harry replied without thinking to keep his voice down.

It all happened at once and Harry didn't have a chance to warm Remus of the cloaked figure behind him. Luckily he saw Lupin turn at the last minute and the beginning of a struggle before something with a lot of force hit the side of his own head and threw him against the wall. He took a minute to realise what had happened and staggered upright only to have to duck under another spell that felt like it had rocked the foundations of the house as it connected with the wall.

He heard a yell from the bottom of the stairs but couldn't tell if it was Lupin's or not.

"Remus!" He shouted anxiously.

He could feel the panic filling his body once again as another spell seared across his back, and no reply was heard from the werewolf. Harry knew he should run for cover but he had to see if Remus was alright-

His thoughts were interrupted as a spell with the power of what felt like a speeding car hit him in the chest and threw him down the stairs where he landed at the bottom in a daze. As soon as his senses returned his eyes searched for his friend but there was no sign of either men. The floor spun slightly.

They must have ended up in another room, Harry thought in a panic. He made to stand up but a large hand grabbed his robes and hauled him upright.

"Got you." an unfamiliar voice growled.

Harry had half a second to see the man's deep blue eyes before a heavy-fisted punch snapped his head back painfully.

He kicked out instinctively and connected with the man's knee before making a bid for freedom by diving into the nearest room where a spell shot over his head, splintering the bookcase ahead. He shuffled himself behind the closest sofa and hissed as the pain from his fall down the stairs seeped through him. Harry lay on his back silently, blinking back tears of pain and worry as he tried to remain silent.

_Harry scowled as he made his way slowly down the corridor to where he knew Snape was working. He'd managed to put it off for as long as he could, but he supposed he'd better get it over with._

_Snape had to work in the dustiest, most depressing part of the house as well, didn't he. Harry coughed as some of the offending dust got up his nose, only making him more grumpy. He was so busy dusting himself off and muttering angrily that he didn't notice Snape coming in his direction until he was right in front of the man._

_"Potter," came the growl, "What are you doing down here?"_

_Harry met Snape's glare with one of his own. It had to be pretty obvious that he was looking for him as the corridor only had the one door this far down and it was his._

_"Out for a walk, sir." he replied sarcastically._

_Snape seemed to consider him for half a second before dismissing him and carrying on down the corridor. Harry smirked, but then realised that this wasn't really very helpful for his plans and so opened his mouth to call out to the quickly receding form of the potion's master._

_"Harry?"_

_Someone beat him to it however and he turned towards the voice._

_Professor Dumbledore stood just outside Snape's doorway in the process of locking it. He was observing Harry over his glasses._

_"Professor? I didn't know you were here." Harry said, trying to sound as polite as he could._

_The headmaster smiled and joined Harry,_

_"I was merely here for a quick word with Severus, but I feel like a quick cup of tea before I leave. Would you care to join me, Harry?"_

_"I- um, yeah, yes. Yes please." Harry rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed._

_Thinks weren't going quite to plan at all._

_"So," began Dumbledore heading back the way Harry had just come, "What brings you down here at this time of night? I daresay it wasn't for a polite conversation with Professor Snape given the way you two get along."_

_"Er... no." Harry said uncomfortably, a red flush creeping up his cheeks as he tried to work out a way to explain things to his headmaster._

_Dumbledore smiled and continued in Harry's silence._

_"He's already had one visitor tonight you know. Remus popped past for a little chat, something about a broken potion I believe."_

_"Oh..." Harry said, his throat going slightly dry._

_Had Remus not thought him capable of coming up here and admitting to his crime? _

_"Yes, apparently he was in the library and didn't notice it while he was moving books around. Severus wasn't pleased I know, but it didn't seem to be that important a potion and that boy will keep leaving his things in silly places..."_

_Remus had taken the blame? Harry didn't know what to think. But he was willing to bet that Sirius would never have taken the blame for anything concerning Snape. Maybe Remus wasn't as uptight about the rules as he had thought... Perhaps some amount of responsibility wasn't all that bad._

_They continued down the corridor, Harry moving the subject on to another topic. Dumbledore was smiling that knowing smile as he listened to Harry's stories._

Harry lay on his back as he listened to the death eater moving around the room in the dark. His back ached where he'd landed but he concentrated on stopping the dizzy feeling in his head.

Where was everyone? He hoped Mr Weasley was okay. And where the hell was Snape? Harry scowled, he was probably helping the death eaters.

"You can't hide forever." Came the deep voice threateningly from somewhere near the far corner of the room.

Harry tensed but didn't move.

_Try me._

_ > > >_

_End of chapter one._ _Hope you liked it. I'm just writing it as it comes so I hope it makes sense! Chapter 2 coming soon. x x x_


	2. Acceptance

_Disclaimers: All on first chapter. _

>>>

**Learning in the Dark**

****

Acceptance

He knew he couldn't hide there forever but at the moment Harry's mind was devoid of any plan.

"The longer you hide, the more it's going to hurt when I find you…"

Harry swallowed nervously, glancing to his left where the man's shoe had become visible.

In a very Gryffindor moment of chivalry he pulled himself upwards into a silent crouch, closed his eyes in a silent prayer and threw himself as his attacker's legs. The man gave a roar as they both toppled to the ground and Harry scrambled for the open door once again.

He noticed the man's wand had fallen to the ground also, and kicked it further from the death eater's grasping hand. Instead the hand found Harry's foot as he struggled to escape and Harry lashed out with his free foot instead. It connected with the man's arm, but had little effect as he seemed to be made entirely of muscle… or wood. Either way it probably hurt Harry more than it did him.

The death eater laughed mercilessly as he reached once again for his wand which was within reach. Harry had raised his wand in an effort to release his legs but he was knocked back by a powerful expelliarmus, his head meeting the solid floor once again.

When he looked up, the death eater was standing over him triumphantly, holding both wands… swaying slightly back and forth with the room it seemed.

"Crucio."

The room exploded with stars and Harry could hear his screaming as if it were coming from the room next-door. The stars disappeared as quickly as they had come and Harry found himself lying in a different position to before as he gasped the air back into his lungs.

"You squirm a lot under that spell," The death eater stated as if it were the time of day, "You'd think you of all people would be used to it by now…"

_Is that good or bad?_

Harry coughed and tried to get up, but found that his shaking muscles couldn't quite make it. The death eater soon sorted that out however, and grabbed Harry by the scuff of his robes. He dragged him over to the bookshelf where he threw him against the solid wood. Harry slid to his knees, still struggling to find his bearings in the swimming room.

"Imperio."

Harry's body was freed of all pain so for once it was such a blissful feeling that Harry had no trouble obeying the first command.

"Stand up."

He got to his feet and stood up straight.

No doubt with a stupid smile plastered across my face, he thought, slowly coming to his senses.

"Don't move."

_Okay_, Harry's body told him, but Harry thought otherwise as the death eater advanced with a knife.

"The Dark Lord wants you alive but that doesn't stop me from having a little fun…" the large man informed him with a sickly smile.

Harry's mind strained against the effects but he was having trouble pushing the curse aside now that it had taken over.

The knife hovered in front of his eyes as the death eater laughed. He moved it away from his glasses much to Harry's relief until it was then was dragged slowly down the side of his face. Harry couldn't feel the pain which was a bizarre state to be in because he could feel the blood running down his face. This didn't help matters much because now his mind didn't want the imperius curse to end as he would feel the pain.

The death eater slashed it across his chest and seemed to survey his work as Harry struggled against the curse.

_Move… movemovemove._

Harry gritted his teeth as the pain rushed back into his body as if someone had turned all the taps back on in his nerves.

He gave a yell and kneed the death eater hard in the stomach. The taller man who hadn't been expecting such a move, doubled over in pain and Harry tried to hold back the knife that was now coming at him in a stabbing motion. He put all his might into holding the knife away from his face as the death eater pinned him against the bookcase and struggled for control of the blade.

It was Harry's turn for a knee in the stomach and he released his grip slightly on the knife as the wind was knocked out of him in a rush. He heard the noise before he felt the effects and perhaps it was just as well, as he may not have been able to say the incantation otherwise.

His heartfelt stupefy sent the death eater across the room to collapse in an untidy heap amongst the remains of the coffee-table. After a painful moment of ensuring the man was out for the count, Harry turned to where the dagger had gone through his right hand, which was now pinned to the fourth shelf of the bookcase.

As the green eyes observed the sight, the pain hit him full on and he stumbled against the bookcase, holding on to it so that he didn't fall and damage his hand further. The knife had gone in vertically rather than horizontally, so Harry hoped that it hadn't done too much damage.

What was he supposed to do now? It wouldn't do much good for Voldemort to walk in on him now, immobilised because he was stuck to a bookcase.

Harry closed his eyes, cursing prophesies and magic altogether, and gripped the handle of the knife. He gritted his teeth and pulled.

He allowed himself the short scream that escaped his mouth as the knife dropped to the floor and Harry to his knees, where he cradled his injury with tears of pain welling up in his eyes.

_Oh Merlin that hurt._

How many teenagers had to pull a weapon out of their own body? In fact, how many teenagers had to fight for their lives on a regular basis? Harry scowled and tried to banish the rebellious thoughts that had entered his mind many times before.

Why didn't he have a normal life?

>>>

"… _so it wouldn't take much to swap them. Sugar Harry?"_

"_No thanks."_

"_I've heard that you're keeping yourself busy. That's good. But I'm curious as to whether you've studied the Black library in depth?"_

_Dumbledore took a drink from his bright blue mug._

_Harry gave him a small smile. That obviously meant, have you been looking at the Dark Arts books._

"_Well, as I haven't really had much else to do, then yes, I have found some quite interesting volumes."_

_Dumbledore nodded._

"_I'm not going to order you not to read into the Dark Arts Harry, but I'll urge you caution as I would to anyone. It would be best not to experiment without informing someone first… just in case anything should happen."_

"_I bet Snape didn't inform anyone when he was playing about with them," Harry said before he could stop himself, "And I can't imagine Tom Riddle would have either_

_Dumbledore gave a small sigh and set down his mug gently._

"_Harry, I can hardly allow you to compare Professor Snape to Tom Riddle. And, I'm surprised that you're getting quite so defensive about the matter. Is there anything you need to tell me?"_

_Harry scowled, here we go, he's just a boy, he doesn't understand._

"_No, sir, but I'm tired of everyone treating me like I'm five years old."_

"_But to me you're still a child and I care about what happens to you," _

_Harry opened his mouth to protest but Dumbledore's next sentence made him close it with a smile._

"_But you must remember, I still consider Severus to be a child and I worry about him too, so I hope you can imagine much I feel I need to keep an eye on you, dear boy." The old man smiled warmly at Harry, knowing he had silenced his doubts for the moment._

_Harry hated to admit it, but it felt quite nice knowing that someone had admitted to caring for him… It hadn't happened all that often really._

"_But everyone else acts the same, and it's not like they're…" Harry bit his tongue and looked up guiltily at the headmaster._

"_It's not like they have been around for as long as me?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his glasses._

"_Yes, sir, but I mean, even Hermione treats me like I'm a child sometimes."_

_The headmaster considered this._

"_I think you'll learn Harry, that many men find themselves at a loss when it comes to how women treat them, however," He took another drink, "These people worry because they care about you."_

"_Well, I wish they would show it in another way." Harry grumbled, drinking some of his own tea which was now cool enough to drink_

"_I don't believe Miss Granger has any younger siblings, perhaps she is treating you as she would her younger brother…" Dumbledore smiled in amusement at Harry's disgusted expression_

_Maybe I'm jus__t not used to being treated like a chid now, because I've never been treated like a child before. The Dursleys hardly played with me… I was more like a house-elf to them. Harry decided not to share this information with the headmaster, and busied himself with drinking his tea._

_A knock at the door broke Harry from his thoughts and a familiar head popped around the doorframe._

"_Sorry to interrupt Albus, Harry, but I thought you might like to see these before I go, Headmaster. I picked them up at a muggle… car, boot, sale," Mr Weasley paused on each last word to make sure he got them right, then broke into a grin, "They're like toys, but they don't move or make any noise."_

_Dumbledore shared a quick smile with Harry at the elder Weasley's enthusiasm before moving aside to let him place down his treasures._

"_I think I heard them say they were called bored-games… quite a confusing title really because you'd think they were to relieve boredom and not cause it…"_

_Harry grinned at Mr Weasley's mistake._

_Harry stood back and watched as Dumbledore listened, and to his credit, seemed to be quite interested as Arthur explained the workings of Snakes and Ladders, Monopoly and other such games to the headmaster._

"… _so if your coloured plastic circle ends up on these squares with the pictures then you have to either move up or down, I'm not actually sure… Harry? I don't suppose you know what happens if you land on one of these flat little ladders do you_

_Harry looked up and found himself faltering. It wasn't as if he didn't know which direction they went, obviously ladders meant that you moved up. It was just the fact that he had never actually played Snakes and Ladders himself. He'd only listened as Dudley played, and consequently wrecked his board with his friends._

"_Up, Mr Weasley. Ladders mean that you move up. Snakes are down."_

"_Ah… spot on Harry, good show… so, if you land on…"_

_The red-haired man launched back into his explanation but Dumbledore's gaze lingered on Harry for several moments in an un-readable manner. Harry avoided his gaze and turned back to finish his cup of tea._

"_Anyway," Mr Weasley concluded after several moments, "I'm going to take them back to the kids and see what they can make of them. I can't imagine Molly will be too pleased with all these little bits of plastic lying about the place, but hopefully it will keep the mob quiet for an hour or two."_

_Harry felt a tightening in his chest as he listened to Mr Weasley talking about his family. He wished someone had brought him back a present like that when he was little._

"_Ah, very good, I'm sure they'll enjoy them. Thanks for coming by, Arthur."_

"_Not a problem Headmaster, no problem at all. You should join me when I next visit a car-shoe sale. Goodbye, goodbye Harry."_

"_Goodbye Mr Weasley." Harry managed a smile as the man left, shuffling the boxes abut under his arm as he put on his little hat and disappeared._

_Harry's eyes met with those of the headmaster who held his gaze for several moments, then returned to his tea._

"_So, Harry, do you read many muggle books…?"_

_>>>_

A crash from the hallway and the sound of male voices gave Harry the energy he needed to get up from his crouched position, and make his way over to the door. He held his wand in his left hand as he advanced and had little chance to decide whether to hide or not, before he recognised Arthur Weasley's voice.

Harry leapt around the doorway and had half a second to take in the death eater standing over Mr Weasley before the hooded man turned and shot a bright pink spell at him. Harry pirouetted instinctively and the spell flew past his right ear. Harry didn't stop to see what the spell had hit as he heard a shatter from the room he had just left, and instead returned the attack with one of his own.

Unfortunately for the death eater, the first spell that came into Harry's head was one which he had picked up in the Black family library, and under the guidance of Dumbledore, he had yet to test.

The death eater yelled in panic as long brown hair began to sprout all over his face and arms, and Harry could only stand at watch in amazement at the effects of his spell. It was just as well Mr Weasley stunned him before the corridor became filled with hair, and the hooded man fell against the wall in a heap… Harry decided he looked a bit like a haystack.

"Harry, it's good to see you. Are you okay?" Mr Weasley picked himself up and came over to where Harry was now standing.

"I'm fine." Harry replied out of habit.

"I don't think you are," the red haired man replied studying Harry's injured face, "I can- Merlin Harry, look at your hand! What have you been doing? Let me see."

It took a couple of minutes of Mr Weasley's concerned comments before Harry relaxed enough to let him see the injury.

"It's nothing really, I…" But Harry's protests were silenced by a stern look from Mr Weasley.

"Harry, I'm not about to let you run off when you're bleeding all over the place. Look here,"

Harry let the red-head sit him down in a sheltered corner of the hall as he took off his jacket and promptly ripped off the sleeve.

"What-"

"Shh, let me see your hand again."

Harry held out his hand reluctantly, and watched as Mr Weasley carefully bandaged it with his jacket sleeve. He was surprisingly gentle, and Harry decided this was what it must feel like to have a dad. Someone who was willing to sort-you-out no matter what the situation was. Harry grinned.

"Alright? That's a bit better but we'd better get you to some proper medicine as soon as possible."

"Thanks." Harry said, slightly embarrassed.

Mr Weasley just looked at him with a smile on his face,

"Don't you worry. Now, there should be a phoenix pendant in the kitchen next to the sink. It's a portkey. I want you to go there right now and use it to get to Hogwarts. The password is Hellebore. No arguments."

"But-"

"No, Harry you're of paramount importance here, you have to get out."

Harry scowled, "Why, because I'm the chosen-one?" he muttered.

Mr Weasley looked surprised and replied as if it were obvious.

"No, because I don't want to see you get hurt any more than you already have been. Now _go_."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine-"

A barrage of spells flew at them and Mr Weasley pulled Harry to the ground.

"I can hold them off, but you must go, NOW."

Harry stared at the red-haired man as he tried to think of an argument to stay and help, but Mr Weasley pushed him in the direction of the kitchen.

"Go!" he hissed, firing off a few spells.

Harry closed his eyes, feeling thoroughly ashamed as he left Mr Weasley to fight the death eaters on his own. He looked back, and between spells, the older man shot him a thumbs up sign. Harry nodded unenthusiastically an continued down the corridor.

>>>

_Harry sat near the fire, flicking through an old book he'd found upstairs. Nearly everyone had either left, or gone to bed so he had retired back to the warmth of the living room. He wondered briefly if the Weasley's were all sitting together playing the board-games in their own living room. _

_The jumping fire cast shadows flickering across the armchairs and Harry decided he rather like the effect… how very gothic, he mused. Maybe this is what Voldemort's house is like. Harry snorted in amusement at the image._

"_I'm glad you've found such an amusing book, but perhaps I could join you."_

_Harry started and lo__oked up to find the owner of the voice._

"_Professor, I thought you'd left."_

_The headmaster stepped into the lig__ht of the fire, green robe sparkling._

"_I had, but I realised I'd forgotten a potion."_

"_Oh," Harry replied, not really knowing what to say._

_It seemed even Snape got more attention than he did these days._

_The headmaster watched him through his glasses, the firelight glinting off the half-moon shapes._

"_I don't suppose you've got any pressing engagements for the next few hours do you?" he asked quietly, settling himself down into the armchair opposite._

"_I… er, no not really." Harry answered apprehensively, not sure what the headmaster was planning_

"_Good good," he replied happily, "Then I thought we could perhaps sample one of Mr Weasley's board-games. I rather liked the look of this one."_

_Harry blinked in surprise as Dumbledore brought out a game of Snakes and Ladders and looked up to see if he was serious._

_Dumbledore smiled warmly, "Arthur was kind enough to let me borrow it for a few days. Shall we see if you're as good at dodging snakes as you were in your second year?"_

_Harry grinned. He knew just what the old man was playing at, but decided that for once, he didn't mind being treated like a child. Not this time anyway._

"_Who goes first?" He asked._

Harry stepped into the doorway of the kitchen and glanced about quickly. A few broken chairs and a smashed plate littered the floor and his feet crunched as he stepped across the room.

He spotted what looked like the necklace next to the sink as Mr Weasley had described, but decided he was having second thoughts about leaving the place. He still hadn't found Lupin.

A heavy weight dropped into his stomach as he considered this. What had happened to him?

Harry froze as he thought he heard a noise, but after a couple of moments he relaxed again and stepped closer to the necklace.

That was when a strong arm grabbed him and a gloved hand covered his mouth. Harry struggled with an inaudible yell, but slipped on some broken wood and found himself being dragged backwards. There was a heavy slam and the next thing he knew he was in the darkness of a cupboard.

"Potter." The voice of his attacker said from behind him, out of the darkness.

>>>

_Hope you enjoyed, I've planned it out a lot more now, so I know what's happening in the next chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers! X x x_


End file.
